Txtm8
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: Maraming mga estudyante ang nagrerebel sa paaralan kaya naisip ng isang guro ng isang idea na magpapabago ng lahat ng tao sa academy: the power of CELLPHONES.
1. Doon Nagsimula

**Txtm8**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Gakuen Alice at lahat ng characters na related, ang mga cellphones at mga kanta na dinadamay ko dito.

**Chapter 1: Doon Nagsimula

* * *

**

"**_word"- _**place and time

"**word"- **sigaw, text message or ringtone/ringback

"_word"- _thoughts, secrets..

* * *

_**Somewhere sa Alice Academy… May secret meeting ang mga guro…**_

"_Nawawala na ang tiwala ng mga estudyante sa atin."_

"_Kailangan gumawa tayo ng paraan. Baka mamaya, kasapi na sila sa Anti-Academy organization._

"_Un, kaya tayo andito, para gumawa ng paraan para hindi mangyari iyon. Anybody got ideas?"_

"_May naisip na ako! Sa pagkaka-alam ko, ang mga kabataan ngayon, gustong gumawa nga hip and youthful activities. Ya know, to ride the currents? Dumamay sa new wave?"_

"_Uh, can you reapeat that gamit ang kahit anong language na ginagamit ng academy?"_

"_What I'm saying isa that, kailangan din nilang maranasan ang ibang bagay na nararanasan ng mga kabataan sa labas. Kaya I propose na bigyan ng ma cellphones ang mga students sa elementary pataas. At bawat star class, may iba't ibang klase ng cell phone. Kaya para makakuha ng pinaka usong cell, gagalingan nga mga students sa studies nila. Tapos, makakagawa pa tayo ng bridge sa mga students at ang students sa kapwa students! Ayos ba?"_

"_Nahihibang ka na ba?"_

"_Sige, payag ako, pero kapag hindi gumana iyan sa loob ng isang buwan, ikaw maglilinis ng lahat ng basurahan sa campus, Mr. Narumi."_

"_Deal!"_

Pagkatapos nun, nagpamigay na ng mga cellphones sa mga students sa elementary pataas.

* * *

**_-A few days later (dinnertime)-_**

Maingay ang mga estudyante dahil sa bagong trend sa campus.

"**Siguro mga mind controlling devices to!"**

"**Anong number mo?"**

"**Yung akin hanggang 75 ang inbox"**

Hay naku… parang ngayon lang sila nakakita ng mga telepono. Anyway, sundan muna natin ang magkaibigang Ruka at Natsume. Habang naglalakad sila papunta sa mga kwarto nila, bigla nalang nag-tit ang cell ni Ruka.

"Natsume, pwede pahiram ng cell, na-low batt kasi ako," lakas-loob na tinanong ni Ruka sa kaibigan niya. Agad naman inabot sa kanya ang Bokia 6600 with video cam! Sosyal! Dit-dit-dit, enjoy na enjoy sa kaka-text si Ruka. Sino kaya ang ka-text mate niya? After 2 hours of texting, napagod narin siya at isinoli ang cell sa may-ari. "Salamat, Natsume."

"_Ano nanaman bang gimmick ng mga teachers? Para saan naman tong mga gamit na ito? Tsch."_ Inisip ni Natsume bago ipinasok ang cell niya sa bulsa ng jogging pants niya. Naglakad siya papunta sa kwarto niya. Pagkasara niya ng pinto, biglang tumunog ang cell niya..

**At kung kailangan mo akoo….**

"_I swear, papatayin ko yung naglagay nito bilang ring tone ko,"_ inisip ni Natsume. Agad niya dinukot sa bulsa ang cell niya at nakasult sa screen:

**1  
****Message  
****Received**

Binuksan niya ang Inbox…

**START  
****The DAY  
****WiTH A  
****SMiLe…  
****,  
****A . . A  
****( c , )  
**''**'LJlllLJ-''**

**SoBRA YAN! SABI  
****KO FOR THE DAY  
****LANG, HNDI FOR THE  
****WEEK: )**

**Sender: 09195455655**

Nag-reply si Natsume:

**Hu u? n hw did u now my #?**

After, two minutes, nag-reply si 09195455655.

**Well, d ko din alam pangalan mo, kya fair lang na di ko syo sbhin pangalan ko. Binigay ng isang kaibigan ko yung # mo sa akin, pero kapag sinabi ko sa kanya kung sino siya, papatayin niya ako : ) Kamusta? **

"_What the?"_ Tapos, agad siyang nag-reply.

**Luk, di tayo nagkakilala kaya stop txting me k? nagsasayang ka lang nga load. Alam mo ba na 1rt.10 txt messages only?**

Send. Reply.

**May kaklase ako, parang ganyan din, hindi masyado nakikpagkaibigan, malay ko ba kung bakit… BTW,** **Nasa elementary ako n gurl, ikaw? Gurl K rin b? High school k nb?**

Nagalit si Natsume sa comment, kaya within 3 seconds naka send siya ng reply.

**Kapal mo! Lalaking lalake ako! n nasa elementary ako!**

"_Balak yatang ubusin ng taong ito ang pera ko bago ako iwanan."_ Inisip ni Natsume.

**Ah, kala ko gurl ka ksi yung ring back mo.**

Biglang naalala ni Natsume na parehas ang ringback at ang ring tone niya. Agad nag-text.

Dalawang oras sila nag-ganito…

**Cge, 11 na nga gabi, night, sana magkita tayo bukas…**

Ang huling message ni 09195455655. Tapos natulog na rin si Natsume.

* * *

_**-kinabukasan-**_

Mahahalata sa mga mukha ng mga estudyante kung sino yung mga inabot ng alas diyes sa pag-text. Namumutla tapos ang laki ng mga eyebags. Buti nalang, lingo ngayon. Isa na dun si Mikan. Halos hindi maayos ang pagkakatali ng buhok niya dahil sa sobrang antok. Pero kinaya pa rin niyang ilabas ang cell niya at mag-text.

**I made a cup (Of  
****Milk ))  
****Specially ((  
****For u d ldl  
****There's no sugar,  
****But don't worry,  
****The sender is  
****Sweet. GOOD  
****MORNING!**

Send. Tapos nag-collapse siya sa kama. Nagising uli siya ng makatanggap ng reply:

**Ano bang kailangan mo? Kagabi pinaabot mo pa ako ng 11, tapos ngayon, gigisingin mo ako ng maaga. Ano bang gusto mong mangyari?**

**Sender: 09175617838**

Dahan-dahang binasa ni Mikan ang message. Inabot siya ng fifteen minutes bago maka-sulat at maka-send ng reply.

**Nangangamusta lang… sensya na kung l8t ka nakatulog dahil sa kin.**

Tapos, biglang tumunog ang cell ni Mikan.

**I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain...**

At binuksan niya ang Inbox niya.

**Sorry na. K lang, pasaway, ka tlaga no?**

Dahil sa sobrang antok, bigla nangnakatulog si Mikan. At doon nagsimula angpagubos ng allowance at pagkakaibigannina Mikan at Natsume sa pamamagitan ng text messaging.

* * *

-**_Sa parke-_**

"Aba! Wala yatang masyadong lumabas ngayon! Siguro andun pa sila sa mga kwarto nila at nag-aaral para mapa-upgrade ang mg cell nila! Ang talino ko talaga! Hehe.." Sabi ni Mr. Narumi sa sarili niya.

* * *

**a/n: **So yun na po yung first chapter ng"Txtm8t" or yung tinatawag ko na: "The fic that was supposed to be a song fic" Please Review. Criticisms, flamers, even one-worded rebiews are welcome. At salamat pos a pagtyaga ninyong pagbasa sa fic na ito. Salamat… 

**Fudge:** Bakit kaya nung iniisip ko ito, nalunod ako sa tawa pero nung sinusulat ko na parang nawalan na ng powers? O di kaya naloloka na ako?

**Natsume:** Naloloka ka na, stupid.

**Fudge:** Takes one to know one, dolt.

**Natsume**: Anong sabi mo? (binalutan ng itim sa aura)

**Fudge: **(naging chibi tapos tumakbo papunta kay Mikan and shamelessly hugs her leg) WAAAH! Inaaway ako nung nakakatakot ng manong!

**Mikan:** Tahan na…(inakap si chibi Fudge; Natsume twitches)

**Fudge:** Heehee, wazza matter, bub? Nag-je-jelling ka ba?

**Natsume:** Hindi! Nakaka-disturb lang na isipin ang isang thirtenn-year old na akap ng isang ten year old of the same gender.

**Fudge:** Denial…


	2. Ringtone

**Txtm8**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Gakuen Alice at lahat ng characters na related, ang mga cellphones at mga kanta na dinadamay ko dito.

**a/n:** Special thanks to all the reviewers at sa mga tao na nag-babasa ng mga kwento ko.

**Fudge:** And now, with the help of Bokia Inc. at Ben Ching Co., I give to you the chapter na matagal kong inisip kung ilalagay ko, featuring Rey Valera and Rocksteady-(poka) Sinong nangbatok!

**Natsume:** Simulan mo na bago ako mapikon…

Fudge: Psh. Ito na ang chapter two ng Txtm8. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ringtone**

_**Sunday afternoon sa Central Town…**_

Maraming mga studyante ang pumunta sa Central town ngayong araw, hindi para sa mga pagkain at kung anong bagay, pero para makabili ng load. Sa Tindahan ni Aling Nini, nag-riot ang mga estudaynte. Yung mga estudyante, naka-pila per star class. Buti nga sa no-stars, maiksi lang ang pila. May sigawan, cutting sa pila, nag-papa-pasa load at iba pa. Meron pa ngang sumigaw ng **"STAMPEEEEDE!"** at** "Napisa si George!" **_Delubyo_ is more the proper word. Lalo na yung mga middle school at elementary division. Nag-sabunutan at nagsi-gamitan na ng mga alice ang iba para lang makakuha ng load. Yung high school at collage divion nalang yata ang matino pero silently, habang nag-aaway yung iba, nag-cut sila sa pila. Ibang level na yun!

Sa malaking parke na malapit sa Central Town, nag-babasa ng manga si Natsume. Dragon Ball naman trip niya ngayon. Five feet away from him, hinahanap siya ni Yoichi na kakabili lang nga isang cellphone shaped lalagyan na may lamang kendi. Kasama rin niya sa Ruka. Nang mahanap na ang target, agad tumakbo ang munting _"anghel"_ papunta kay Natsume.

"Papi, bumili kami ni Ninong Ruka ng cellphone ko ngayon! Ang srap ng kendi sa loob!" sabi ni Yoichi sabay alok niya ng kendi sa kanyang _"papi" _kaso ngalang, naubos na ang kendi. Inilabas ni Ruka ang kanyang cell at nag-simula na ang kanyang texting spree. Fifteen meters away from them, nag-pipicnic sina Mikan, Hotaru at Yuu. Tapos, biglang tumunog ang cell ni Hotaru.

**Pero para sa'yo  
Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
**

"_Sino ba kasing nag-bibigay ng mga ringtone sa amin? Hindi naman fit sa mga character namin." _Inisip ni Hotaru. Hindi naman sa hindi siya marunong mag-palit ng ring tone, it's just that wala siyang oras para gawin iyon.

**As I watch  
****d ants crawL  
****Upond waLL,  
****I noticed dat nO  
****Matter hw bc  
****dey r, dey stop  
****n cOmunic8  
**

**i hOpe we cud  
****b lyk d ants**

**nAgLaLaKaD sa  
****waLL. D ba?**

**Sender: rabbit-maker**

"_Tsk. Tsk. Mag-re-reply ba ako kay Ruka? Masasayang lang load ko." _Inisip ni Hotaru.

The rest of the day, na-bankrupt yung mga tindahan maliba sa Tindahan ni Aling Nini. Nag-ka stampede at naubusan na ng load sa tindahan. Yung mga estudyante, nag-kakagulo pa rin.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Andami nanaman ng puyat. Sa Elementary Class B, meron nang natutulog sa hangin at may-nag-te-text pa rin. Lalo na si…. **Ruka?** Na-isip ng iba kung totoo nga bang mga mind-controlling devices ang mga cellphone dahil sa nangyari kay kanya. Walang patawad mag-sayang ng load. Para bang mag-wawaks na ang mga henerasyn ng mga cell bukas.

Inilabas din ni Natsume ang kanyang cell at pumunta sa inbox.

"Ruka, kilala mo ba may number nito?" Tanong ni Natsume at ibinigay niya ang kanyang cell kay Ruka na nag-scan sa kanyang phonebook. Lapit naman sa kanila si Mikan.

"Eh? Nag-hahanap ba ng text mate si Natsume?" sabi ni batang babae.

"Huwag kang mange-alam sa business ng iba, big stupid and ugly," counter ni Natsume.

"Ilang beses ko bang kailangan sabihin na hindi iyon ang pangalan ko!"

"Talaga? Bakit ka palaging nag-rereact? Sabihin ko lang stupid, ugly o polka dots, tingin ka naman agad sa direksyon ko," sabi ni Natsume without any rising or falling intonation.

"Sori. Wala, eh," sabi niya bago ibinalik ang cell ni Natsume at nag-simulang mag-text uli.

After twenty-five-point-sixty-three minutes, pumasok sa classroom ang kanilang adviser na si Mr. Narumi na umasaway ng ballet dahil akala niya, tagumpay ang plano niya. Akala niya, puyat ang mga estudyante sa kaka-aral para mapa-upgrade ang mga cell nila.

"Kamusta na ang mga cute kong estudyante?" bati ng guro na sinagot ng mga pumuputok na nose bubbles.

Habang ine-explain ni Mr. Narumi ang mga rules and guidelines sa paggamit ng tamang words for expressions. Sa kalagitnaan ng klase , may tumunog na cellphone. At hindi lang basta cell phone. Ito ang cell ni…

**Mayro'ng lungkot sa 'yong mga mata  
At ka'y bigat ng 'yong dinadala.  
Kahit 'di mo man sabihin,  
Paghihirap mo'y nadarama ko rin.**

"_Natsume,"_ Inisip ni Ruka as his eyes widened with shock na baka isip ng iba na may soft-and-sensitive side si Natsume na makakasira ng kanyang I'm-too-cool-to-care-façade.

**Narito ang mga palad ko...  
Handang dumamay kung kailangan mo.  
Asahan mong mayro'n kang kaibigan,  
Laging tapat sa 'yo.**

Agad nag-kuhaan ng kani-kanilang cell ang mga estudyante para i-check kung cell nila ang tumutugtog at nag-taka ang lahat kung kanino ba iyon.

**At kung kailangan mo ako  
Sa oras ng iyong pag-iisa  
Kung naninimdim...  
Asahan mong ako ay darating**

Sa bawat minutong lumilipas, palakas ng palakas ang ringtone. Para bang nag-mamakaawang sagutin na siya ng may-ari.

**At kung kailangan mo ako,  
Sa sandaling bigo na ang lahat...  
Pusong kay tamis,  
Kailanma'y 'di kita matitiis.  
Sa sandaling kailangan mo ako. **

_"Sisiguraduhin ko na-kung sino man ang tumatawag sa akin ngayon, he shall die a slow ang painful death,"_ Inisip ni Natsume sa sarili.

**Narito ang mga palad ko...  
Handang dumamay kung kailangan mo.  
Asahan mong mayro'n kang kaibigan,  
Laging tapat sa 'yo.**

"Bakit kaya parang pamilyar ang kanta na iyan?" Sabi ni Mikan sa sarili. Nagtinginan ang lahat sa direksyon ng ingay: kina Natsume at Ruka.

* * *

**a/n: **Pasasensya po kung maraming wrong spelling, grammatical errors and major OOCness.

**Fudge**: Sori kung ngayon lang ako nag-update!

**Natsume:** Sana hindi ka na nag-update…

**Fudge:** Hn? Bakat kaya bad trip si Natsume ngayon? Dahil ba… basted siya ni Mikan?

**Natsume:** Hindi iyon! Sino ba naming hindi ma-babad trip sa mga kwento mo at sa kantang ginawa mong ringtone ko!

**Fudge: **Request iyon na gawin daw theme song ninyo ni Mikan.

**N&M:** Theme song?

**Fudge:** Kung hindi nga iyon dumating, kinailangan kong inilagay yung kanta na inirequest ng fan club nina Natsume at Ruka. (Out of the blue, lumabas ang fanclub at kumanta to the tune of where is thumb man)

**Fanclub: We love Natsume! We love Ruka! How 'bout you? How 'bout you?**

**The rest of the cast and the authoress:** (sweatdrops)Sino ba nag-compose niyan?


End file.
